Inside Us All
by Siriusfan82
Summary: Buffy Dark Angel crossover A runaway transgenic, a slayer alien hybrid, and an immortal all end up in Seattle where they learn to go on with their lives and that no matter what everyone is the same on the inside.
1. Default Chapter

Inside Us All  
  
Notes: Follows Roswell up till Destiny episode after that it is an AU.  
  
AU for Highlander, Richie was never killed for good.  
  
For Dark Angel part Max and Logan found the cure.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own any of these characters except Kat O'Reily, and her best friend, Blah Blah Woof Woof.  
  
Theme Song: by Creed  
  
Inside Us All  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
And no one else is there  
  
Waiting by the phone  
  
To remind me  
  
I'm still here  
  
When shadows paint the scenes  
  
Where spotlights used to fall  
  
And I'm left wondering  
  
Is it really worth it all?  
  
There's a peace inside us all  
  
Let it be your friend  
  
It will help you carry on In the end  
  
There's a peace inside us all  
  
Life can hold you down  
  
When you're not looking up  
  
Can't you hear the sound?  
  
Hearts beating out loud  
  
Although the names change  
  
Inside we're all the same  
  
Why can't we tear down these walls?  
  
To show the scars we're covering  
  
There's a peace  
  
There's a peace inside us all  
  
Let it be Oh, can't it be your friend?  
  
Summary: A runaway transgenic, a slayer alien hybrid, and an immortal all end up in Seattle where they learn to go on with their lives and that no matter what everyone is the same on the inside.  
  
Prologue 1  
  
Duncan McLeod was walking down the street to meet with some friends when he felt the presence of a pre-immortal. He started to look around when he heard a baby crying, walking into an alley he found a small baby behind a dumpster. Picking they child up he found that the pre-immortal feeling came from the infant. Taking the baby with him he continued to his friends' house. They were a young couple that was unable to have children of their own, and he felt they would be the perfect people to take care of the child and could get a hold of him if the kid ever became an immortal  
  
(16 years later. Year 1999)  
  
Richie rolled his eyes as he stepped into the restaurant, [You have got to be kidding me] he thought looking at the alien theme of the place. [Mac owes me big time for this]. He sat down at a table, Duncan McLeod his teacher, mentor, and boss had asked him to check up on a pre-immortal he knew in this town so here Richie was in Roswell, New Mexico supposed alien crash site. "Hi welcome to the Crash Down Café, I'm Liz I'll be you waitress. Have you decided what you want?" A young pretty waitress with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes brought Richie out of his thoughts. He smiled his most charming smile, "Ya, I'll have a coke, Will Smith burger and some Galaxy Fries, so you live here long?" he asked "Yep my whole life, you staying in town for a while?" "Nope just passing through, so have you ever seen an alien?" he joked. "Uh Nope, Never, No aliens here. I'll go get your coke," She said nervously. Richie looked around and noticed a teenage boy with brown hair alternating glaring at him and at the teenage boy in the booth against the wall who was staring at the waitress who took his order. [This could be interesting.] he thought smirking and decided to have a little fun with the jealous boyfriend.  
  
"Chica, that totally hot guy is so flirting with you!" Maria exclaimed to her best friend Liz Parker. "Maria he's just passing through town. Besides I'm with Kyle," she replied sneaking a glance at Max Evans. "And you're totally in love for a certain Czechoslovakian. Listen girl get involved with one of them will only lead to heart break, trust me." Maria put in. "Max and I are just friends" Liz responded picking up an order and taking it to the customer that had started the conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Later that night)  
  
Richie walked up to the back door of the building and knocked. "Hey I'm a friend of Duncan's, he sent me to see if the girl is immortal." "Is she?" the person who answered asked worriedly. " No it was a false alarm." Riche answered. "Thank God, the person sighed in relief. "Thank you." "No prob." Richie said as he turned around to leave.  
  
(About a year later)  
  
"Goodbye Max" she said. [Oh God, he's meant to be with her! I should have listened Maria and not gotten involved.] Liz thought as she ran away from the man she loved. Max started to go after her but Michael held him back.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts that Liz didn't notice where she was going. "Well. What do we have here? Its the little traitor of her own kind." Liz looked up and saw one of the FBI agents standing in front of her when she felt a sharp pain in her chest and things started to go black.  
  
Everyone looked up when they heard the gunshot; Max took off running in the direction Liz had gone off in. He felt his whole world fall apart when he saw Liz on the ground covered in blood "LIZ!" He ran over to her and picked her up as the other came up behind him. "NO! LIZ!" Maria screamed and ran over to her best friend who Max held in his arms. "It's too late. I can't.I'm too late.She's." Max said in shock. Michael grabbed Maria and held her in his arms and Isabel and Alex tried to comfort Max both of them in tears. Just then they heard something and saw a couple of FBI agents step out from behind some rocks. Michael shoved Maria in the direction of the cars used his powers to throw a blast at them, they jumped out of the way losing their guns in the process. While Tess tried to mind warp them "I can't hold this for long!" she exclaimed. Michael grabbed Max who was still holding Liz. As Michael grabbed him Max came to his senses and started to pick up Liz. "MAX! THERE'S NO TIME, WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! WE'LL COME BACK FOR HER, SHE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO RISK GETTING CAUGHT BECAUSE OF HER!" Michael yelled as he tried to distract an agent that had come out of Tess's mind warp. Max kissed Liz's forehead and placed his jacket over her body before taking off with Michael and Tess towards the cars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Later that night)  
  
Liz woke up in confusion; the last thing she remembered was the FBI agent pointing a gun at her. [Oh God he shot me! I was shot! Again!] She looked around expecting to see Max and the others but saw no one. She was still in the desert with Max's jacket beside her. Then she heard some one coming towards her just as she was hit by the biggest headache in her life. She quickly ran behind some rocks to hide. The footsteps stopped just a little ways before the rock. After a couple of minutes a males voice spoke out, "I know you're there so show yourself." Liz hesitated for a minute, and then took a deep breath as she stepped out from behind the rock.  
  
Richie was driving his bike down the road when he felt the presence of another immortal nearby. He pulled off to the side of the road and grabbed his sword from his travel pack. He walked quickly out into the desert. [What the hell is an immortal doing out in the middle of the freakin desert?] he thought. He could feel the immortal's presence near by; looking around he found blood on the ground. Getting tired of waiting he shouted out, "I know you're there so show yourself." A couple of minutes later a young girl covered in blood hesitantly stepped out from behind some rocks.  
  
[Shit! It's the girl from the restaurant. Mac is not gonna be happy. What the hell was she doing out in the desert for Christ sakes.] "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you," he said seeing her eyeing his sword. "Who are you?" Liz asked the young man in front of her. [What the hell is he doing with a sword and why did my headache go away when I looked at him.] "I'm Richie Ryan, look this is going to take a long time to explain. Is there any where we could talk?" he asked her. "Ya there's a truck stop a couple of miles down the road," she told him not knowing why she trusted him so easily. "Ok you better wear that jacket so no one sees the blood," he said leading her to his bike.  
  
"So you're telling me I'll live forever unless some one cuts off my head! That's impossible" Liz exclaimed to Richie who was sitting across from her in the booth. "Afraid so, you will and it's not," he told her. Liz sat back with a huge sigh, [Well if aliens are real why not immortals. Oh God Max probably thinks I'm dead, along with the Maria and the others. Maybe this is for the better he can get on with his destiny and I don't know how Maria could handle have an immortal for a friend.] she thought. [She's taking this better then most would. She's pretty cute.] Richie thought. "So what do we do now?" Liz broke through his thoughts. "Huh, oh well I'm on my way back to Mac's in Seattle, he's the one who found you and gave you to the Parkers. So you could come with me and he could began your training," he told her. "Ok sure, I'll have to call my parents though and tell them what happened [the edited non-alien version anyway]." "Ok here's my cell you can use it." Richie said handing her the cell phone.  
  
After a long and emotional talk with her parents Liz handed the phone back to Richie thanking him. They paid for their food and left.  
  
When Max and the others came back with the Sheriff to the spot where Liz had been shot they found her body missing. The sheriff had the department looking for her for two weeks but eventually she became classified as a runaway and the case was closed.  
  
Prologue 2  
  
(Office unknown location. Year 1999)  
  
"What happened?" asked an official looking man who sat at the head of a long table. "Project Adam was using an abandon area of the complex he gained entrance to by a cave, Sir. He released all the hostiles, there were many causalities." "What about Adam?" the headman asked. "He was taken out by a group of civilians led by the Slayer, Sir," another man answered. "Will her group keep quiet about this?" he asked. "As long as we don't threaten any of her group I believe they will, Sir." "I want the Innative buried. Destroy all evidence and fill the complex with concrete. It never existed and I want an eye kept on these civilians." "Yes Sir, what about Project S1-101?" the headman sat thinking for a while. "That project can continue," he told them. "Should we try to grab the other girl, it would go faster if we had two of them," one of the men who had remained quite until then spoke up. "No we grab her and her friends will go public about us and we don't have a good cover-up for taking her like we did the rogue. One is enough, for now," he replied.  
  
"How far along is the project?" he asked. "We've just implanted the girl with the embryo, Sir." "Good. Keep me informed on the progress," he nodded and left the room.  
  
(Hyperion Hotel, 2008)  
  
Angel was sitting at his desk reading when Buffy walked in with her ex- boyfriend Riley Finn, Willow, and Spike. "There's something you need to hear Angel," she told him. [God she's still beautiful] he thought. "What is it?" he asked. "I've found out what happened to Faith." Riley told him. "What?" he asked shocked. Shortly after Faith had turned herself in she had been transferred to another prison and disappeared. No one had been able to find out what happened to her. "I found some records the Innovative forgot to destroy. They took her." Riley replied. You work for the government so why are you telling us this?" Angel asked. "That's what I'd bloody like to know." Spike quipped, while Buffy glared at the both of them. Riley and her may not be together any more but she still trusted him. "I've seen what happened the last time they tried to experiment with people. I was experimented on myself, I don't want that to happen to anyone else even if the person is a criminal." Angel nodded. "Do you know anything else?" "No but I can get you into the computer system and Willow might be able to find something there." "Ok let's get started." Buffy put in.  
  
"OH GODDESS!" Willow exclaimed. It was about an hour later and she had finally found what they were looking for. Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Connor had joined them. "What is it Wills?" Buffy asked. "They did in vitro fertilization with her." Willow told them. "WHAT!!" everyone exclaimed. "Why did they go through all that trouble for a baby?" Fred asked. "The embryo was genetically altered." "How?" Riley asked. "They put shark DNA, and cat DNA along with some other stuff in it," she replied distractedly as she read what was on the screen. "SHIT!" Everyone jumped and looked at Willow in surprise. "They also used slayer DNA and a little vampire DNA." "Are they nuts!" Cordelia exclaimed. "That won't make the kid a vamp will it?" Gunn asked Angel. " No the kid will be like me, he'll have vampire abilities, like strength and senses but sunlight won't affect him and he'll won't crave blood." Connor told him as Angel nodded. "If they embryo lived through all that." Fred put in. "It did. It was a girl they call her S1- 101. I got a location of the facility where they're keeping her." "What happened to Faith, not that I really care what happened to her. She still didn't deserve to go through that." Buffy asked, earning a glare from Angel who believed Faith deserved a second chance. "Wait a second, ok, here it is. After the birth she was unable to have any more kids so they.OH GODDESS. They DIDN'T." "WHAT?!" everyone yelled. "Th-Th-They killed her." Willow whispered, everyone looked at in shock and Buffy looked guilty.  
  
"We've got to get that kid away from them. How old is she?" Angel asked. "She'd be about eight years old." Willow replied. "Hopefully they haven't brainwashed her too much. Where's the location?" Buffy asked. "Three hours outside of San Diego." Willow answered. "Ok let's come up with a plan to get the bloody kid out." Spike spoke up.  
  
(Next night)  
  
Buffy, Angel, Riley, Connor, and Gunn took out the guards as Spike followed them. Being unable to hurt anyone he would be in charge of getting the kid out. Willow and Fred had hacked into the security system to disable the alarms and so they could see if anyone where heading towards the group inside and warn them through the headsets each of them had. Cordelia and Wesley were in the cars ready to go as soon as the six got back.  
  
Thanks to Willow and Fred they were able to find the girl quickly. Before leaving Riley and Buffy planted a virus made by Willow in Fred in the computer system totally destroying it beyond recovery, while Angel, Gunn, and Connor destroyed the labs, and Spike got the girl out of there.  
  
(Back at Hyperion)  
  
"Can you tell us your name sweetie?" Fred asked. "S1-101!" the girl stood at attention and shouted. They were trying to get the child to talk to them but weren't having any luck. Even Buffy who was a counselor couldn't get through to the child. The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair. She was the spitting image of her mother except that her dark eyes had flecks of gold in them.  
  
Finally Riley cam forward, "AT EASE SOLDIER!" he shouted surprising the others. The child immediately went into at ease stance. Riley went up to the girl and started talking quietly to her after a while she relaxed and even smiled shyly at everyone. "What did you say?" Cordelia asked. "I just told her it's ok. That she's not in the Innovative any more and doesn't have to act like a soldier any more," he told them. "Well we need to come up with a name for you kiddo." Gunn put in. The young girl looked at him confused. Just then a cat came in through an open window and rubbed against the girl's leg. She looked down at it in awe. Willow picked it up and handed it to the girl who rubbed her cheek against its soft fur. "Well I guess we'll call you Kat huh. How you like that sweetie?" she asked. The girl smiled as the cat in her arms purred. "Kat it is then. I like it." Fred put in.  
  
You guys sure about keeping her here?" Buffy asked on her way out. "Ya the Innovative knows you guys were connected to Faith, and Riley was connected to you so they'll be watching you guys to see if any of you have her. They don't know about us. We'll keep her here and home school her so they won't be able to find her in the system. Connor and I can also teach how to control her abilities." Angel replied. "Ok call me as soon as all this blows over and tell me how's she doing," with that her, Willow, Riley, and Spike left.  
  
(7 years later)  
  
Duncan was driving down the highway when he saw a young teenaged girl hitch hiking. He pulled over and rolled down the window, "You need a ride?" he asked. "Ya thanks Mr." the replied climbing into the car. "So are you in some kind of trouble?" Duncan asked. The girl stared at him suspiciously for a minute before shrugging, "No." "Running away won't help solve you problems," he told her. "I don't have any" she replied and tensed as they came up to a sector checkpoint. "Do you have a pass?" the sector cop asked looking at the both of them. "Yes right here officer." Duncan said handing the officer a pass. "What about the kid?" "She's my niece, I was told I didn't need one for her that this one will work for the both of us." The cop looked skeptical for a minute but eventually let them pass. "Thanks" the girl told Duncan as she relaxed. "No problem. I'm Duncan McLeod, what's your name?" he asked looking at her again. [She can't be more then 15.] he thought [What is she running from.]. The girl had dark brown shoulder length hair and dark eyes with gold flecks in them. "Kat" she replied as they passed a "Now Leaving L.A." road sign.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Arrival

Ch. 1  
  
It was raining when Kat arrived in Seattle. She sighed as she climbed off her bike and look around, [This looks like a good place to stay. If that Eyes Only guy was right Angel or the Iniative wont think of looking for me here being so close to another government agency.] It had been about twelve years since Angel, Buffy and their friends had rescued her from the Iniative and five since she ran away from them. While nowhere near as bad as the Iniative living with Angel was pretty bad. Sure they had treated her as part of the family and loved her but Angel and Wesley absolutely smothered her. They refused to let her ever leave the Hyperion; she was allowed to go into the courtyard but could never go pass the gate. The only times she had been passed it was when both of them where away on a case and Cordy or the others smuggled her out. According to Angel this was to hide her from the government but secretly if unfairly she thought he was afraid she'd lose control. Thanks to the vamp genes in her cocktail every now and then when she got angry she'd lose control of her of herself and could become dangerous. It was still a major fear of hers but she refused to let it keep her from living her life.  
  
She walked up to the apartment she had rented taking her bike with her, "God, the place is a dump." She said looking around. [Well Lizzie's getting here tomorrow, maybe she could fix it up some.] Lizzie Guerrin was Kat's best and only friend. The guy Duncan she had hitched a ride with when leaving L.A. had been going to Texas so she went with him as far as New Mexico. Then for some reason unknown to her she headed to Roswell. There using some counterfeit registration papers Duncan had gotten for her while she was with him, she enrolled in the local high school. She already knew most of the stuff they taught her there but it was a way to kill time and blend in. One night while she was out patrolling a habit she attributed to her slayer DNA, she ran across a girl from school being attack by vampires, so she decided to help out. She was a year behind her with short blond hair, blue eyes, and was a fellow rebel at school. During the fight Kat saw her throw her opponents across the street without even touching them, also during it she felt the essence of a slayer and something else.  
  
After the fight they both explained who and what they were. The girl turned out to be Elizabeth (Lizzie) Guerrin and was a half-alien hybrid. She didn't know about being a slyer so Kat explained about that along with explaining about herself, the Iniative, and Angel. After that the two became best friends and were nearly inseparable.  
  
About a week ago both had decided to leave Roswell. Kat felt that she had stayed too long and needed to leave in order to keep Angel and the Iniative off her trail. Lizzie was getting tired of her dad lecturing her to be careful and about the importance of their secrete, he had freaked when he found out Kat knew, so she decided to go with Kat. After a couple of days of looking at maps and planning they decided on Seattle. Kat not wanting to risk exposing herself by registering for college, which she didn't really need to do as a result of her time in the Iniative anyway, was planning on looking for a full time job that didn't ask a lot of questions about you when you applied. While Lizzie was going to get a part time job and then go to school part time.  
After taking a look at the apartment Kat went to a nearby market to get some food for dinner. When she got back she called up Lizzie and gave her the address and number of the place.  
  
(Next day)  
  
"Hey what's up roomie?" Lizzie yelled as she entered the apartment. "Man is this place a dump or what?" she said looking around. "My thoughts exactly but its best place I found in our price range." Kat replied coming out of the shower her hair dripping, " not hot water either. I figured you could use some of the alien voodoo and fix this place up. You think you could do something about the water too?" "No prob. So what color should this room be?" she asked looking around the main room. The apartment only really had four rooms; two bedrooms, a bathroom and a main room that had a little alcove separated from it by a breakfast bar as a kitchen.  
  
In the end they decided on a faded red color for the main room, with the kitchen area a shade darker, and the bathroom they made light blue with turquoise trim. Lizzie room she decorated the colors of the sunset in the desert with sparkles on the walls and ceiling that looked like stars starting to appear. Kat's room they made a dark blue with a bronze border.  
  
After fixing the rooms the y way the wanted them and the sinks and shower so they could get hot water they went furniture shopping. They didn't have much money so they had to go to a pawnshop and get used beat up furniture. They ended up getting two futons for the bedrooms along with dressers and nightstands. Then they got a couch, love seat and coffee table for the main room and a couple of lamps for each room. After all the furniture was delivered Lizzie went about fixing them with her powers to match the rooms and so while they didn't look new they weren't the same pieces of junk the girls had bought that morning. Lizzie parents had bought her a T.V. along with some kitchen ware so the two set it up in the main room along with a radio Kat had gotten earlier that Lizzie also fixed.  
  
When they were finished arranging the apartment and buying some food the two sat talking at the breakfast bar. "So what do you wanna do now?" Lizzie asked. "I don't know. We could go patrolling and see what's there to do at night here." "I could change our I.D.s to say we're 21 so we can get into bars." Lizzie suggested. "Getting a little impatient can't wait two years," Kat laughed, ", wait a minute you can't drink anyway." "I know, but we could play pool and check out older guys," she replied. "Well if you put it that way, I'm definitely in." Kat laughed handing Lizzie her I.D.  
  
(Same Day)  
  
Liz handed Richie her helmet as she climbed off his bike, " Why the hell did we choose this dojo, when Mac let us pick which one we wanted to run and not one of the ones in Europe?" she asked looking around the neighborhood they were in. Richie shrugged, "Guess no matter what we can't break ties with our good old home land." Liz sighed as far as she had come over the years since becoming immortal and leaving her life in Roswell behind, she still couldn't bring herself to permanently leave America even after the pulse because the couldn't bear to be that far away from her former home. "Well let's get to work," she said.  
  
A while later a young man walked in, "Jam Pony, I got a package for a Richard or Elizabeth Ryan," he said. "I'll take it, I'm Elizabeth." "Sign here please." As she was signing she noticed the man checking her out, Richie who apparently also noticed this came up putting his arm around her shoulder, " The stuff Mac sent get here, Honey?" he asked. "Ya some of it." Liz replied rolling her eyes at his bluntness and handing the clipboard back to the messenger. "Thanks" he said leaving.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked. "I don't know we could check out this bar I saw on the way in this morning, Crash." Riche replied. "Sounds like a plan. Now lets get back to work," she said causing Richie to groan.  
  
(Jam Pony later that afternoon)  
  
"You should have seen this girl, small petite form, long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, full red." Alec was describing the girl he delivered a package to earlier that day to Krit and Sketchy, who listened attentively. "Talking about another conquest Alec, why are men such pigs?" Max quipped as she and Original Cindy walked up to their lockers. "Its in their genes boo, they can't help it." O.C. commented. "Hey you can't blame a guy for noticing a fine specimen of the opposite sex." Alec defended himself. Max's reply was cuff of by Normal, "Hey you lay-abouts this is a place of business not a social club, we've got hot runs here, bip, bip, bip." Everyone roll their eyes as they picked up some packages, and left. "So you going to Crash tonight?" Krit asked as he and Alec rode their bikes away from the building. "Yep I'm running a little low on cash so I figure I gotta hustle you and some other guys out of their dough," he smirked as they went their different ways. 


	3. Jobs

Jobs  
  
(Crash, that night)  
  
"That's fifty-dollars Sketchy," Alec said as he sank the eight ball, "So you ready to hand over you money?" he asked Krit who started setting up the balls while Sketchy gave his money to Alec. "You're going down man," he told him. "Sure you break." Alec replied. "Hottie, 12 o'clock." Sketchy broke in staring at the door. Alec looked over to see the girl from his run that day and smirked at the glare her boyfriend gave him. The girl leaned over whispering something in his ear and kissed him before heading over to the bar. "Hey I don't think that guy likes you Alec." Krit smirked. "Hey he doesn't even know me. Now let's play."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes when she saw Richie glaring at the bike messenger from earlier. "Richie I'm with you so just relax, besides I seem to remember you doing the exact same thing he's doing to annoy Kyle who you didn't even know, when I was dating him and you came to check on me," she whispered to him before kissing him and heading to the bar.  
  
"Hey this place is pretty cool." Lizzie commented as she and Kat walked into Crash. "Ya, let's go get a table." Kat replied. "Do you know that girl next to the red head, she keeps staring over here?" Kat asked as they sat at the table. "No, though she looks a lot like an old friend of my parents but she died when they were teenagers." "Oh well, I just found something better to look at, over at the left pool table." Kat nodded to a pool table where two guys were playing. Both were tall and nicely built, one had dark hair and the other dark blond. "Hmm, I think I like Tall, Dark, and Handsome. What about you?" Lizzie asked. "The blond." Kat replied, just as the blond sank the eight ball and held his hand out to his friend who handed over some money. "Who's next?" the blond challenged, " No one can defeat me!" Kat and Lizzie looked at each other and grinned. They started walking over, "I'll take that challenge." Kat proclaimed and found herself looking into the most gorgeous blue-green eyes she'd ever seen.  
  
"Who's next?" Alec challenged, as he took Krit's money, "No one can defeat me!" "I'll take that challenge" a soft velvety voice said behind him. He turned around to find himself staring at the deepest dark brown eyes he'd ever seen, with gold flecks in them. Tearing his gaze away from her eyes he looked at their owner, she was medium height with shoulder length dark brown hair, and wearing a dark blue tank top with black leather pants. She was with a short blond with blue eyes in a red tank top and dark hip hugger jeans. "So may I ask what you lovely ladies names are?" he asked putting on a charming smile and noticing Krit staring at the blond, which was fine by him, he favored the brunette. "I'm Kat and my friend here is Lizzie," the dark haired one said smiling back at him. "I'm Alec and that's Krit," the dark blond introduced himself and his friend. [ This guy has player written all over him] Kat thought as she replied, "So how about that game?"  
  
"Sure, you can break, I'll go easy on you" Alec said as Kat just smiled at him. All thoughts of going easy on her or purposely throwing the game vanished as Kat sank three balls with her break, "You better hope I'll go easy on you," she replied preparing for her next shot. Alec stood directly behind her, noticing the view as she prepared for the shot, Kat gave him a look as he stood behind her receiving a smirk in reply. She just smiled at him and jammed the end of the cue into his stomach as she sank her shot. "Oomph" "Thank you so much!" Krit laughed as Alec stepped aside. She missed her next shot so Alec took his turn sinking two shots very much aware of where Kat's gaze kept strolling to. Kat smirked, "Prepare to go down." Alec just raised an eyebrow. Kat managed to sink the rest of her balls and the eight ball. "Man, I owe you big time, I love this girl." Krit laughed along with Lizzie at Alec's astonished face as Kat held her hand out for her winnings. "Thanks," she said as Alec handed it over and then sauntered over to the bar with Lizzie.  
  
They were laughing over the game when Kat felt some one come up behind her and take the stool next to her. "So I've never seen you ladies here before" Alec commented as he sat besides Kat and Krit took the stool next to Lizzie. "We've just moved here." Kat told them. "So where you from?" Krit asked, "Roswell, New Mexico." Lizzie replied. "The alien town, know any?" Alec joked, "Yep and nope." Kat replied with a straight face. "Well I'm sure you girls didn't come all this way just to rob me of my hard earn money and sit at the bar, so what you say we dance?" Alec asked holding out his hand for Kat's. "Sure thing." They moved out onto the dance floor and started swaying in time to the music. Alec pulled Kat closer to him, he wasn't sure why but she was different from all the other girls he'd been with. He actually found himself wanting to take the time to get to know her after only spending a couple of minutes in her company. Kat felt Alec pull her closer and didn't resist, as she normally would have done. She was dimly aware of Lizzie and Krit dancing extremely close together next to them. All she could think about was Alec and how she wanted to get to know him better but it was too dangerous because of her secret.  
  
"What's wrong Liz?" Richie asked worriedly. "Nothing, the blond over there leaving the pool table reminded me of an old friend of mine from Roswell." Richie didn't say anything for a moment, he knew everything about the Liz's time in Roswell and that she hadn't gotten over it completely. Plus she didn't like to talk about it, the only reason she told him was one time during their work out she had let off a stream of green energy. After calming down she had told him and Mcleod about being healed by an alien the time she was shot at her parents restaraunt. It had taking a while but with some help from Cassandra, who had special ablities also,and Methos she had learned how to control her emotions so she could control the powers. "You wanna go some where else?" he asked. "No its ok," Liz turned and smiled at him, " I think they have the right idea," she nodded towards the group from the pool table as they walked out onto the dance floor, and dragged Richie out with her.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
"God this is so unfair," Lizzie, groaned coming into the kitchen area, where Kat sat drinking coffee and looking through the wanted ads. "What is?" she asked distractedly, she may have been looking at newspaper but her mind kept drifting back to the night before. Her first impression of Alec was of a player, but after talking to him she came to the conclusion the player image was a cover to keep people at arms distance, kinda like how she used her sarcastic attitude. "You, we stay out all night and I can barely drag myself out of bed in the morning but you just jump right up and go about you business like everything's fine," she grumbled as she poured herself some coffee, bring Kat out of her thoughts. "Must be the shark or cat DNA or something cuz I can tell you one thing for sure Angel and Buffy were not morning people, when I lived in L.A. Now come on we gotta get jobs if we want to continue having coffee in the morning and eating." "You find anything in the ads?" Lizzie asked as she grabbed herself a bagel. "Some stuff you might be able to get, but they all require too much background info for me. I think I'm just gonna have to drive around and look for something." Kat replied. "Let me get ready and then we'll get looking," Lizzie said walking back into her room.  
  
(Later that morning)  
  
Kat was walking down the street, Lizzie had found an open waitress position at a restaurant down the street and was currently having an interview with the owner. She was pretty much sure to get the job with her experience working at the Crash Down for her parents, who had inherited it from the previous owners. Kat however was still looking and was begining to become discouraged. She had seen a help wanted sign in the window of a dojo near the restaurant and knew she could easily get that job if she wanted too but didn't' want to express her martial arts knowledge and abilities. [Looks like I may have to go with that one] she thought as she came upon a messenger place, Jam Pony.  
  
Kat walked up to the counter where a man wearing a headset stood giving out orders. "Excuse me, are you the boss?" she asked. "We're not responsible for any packages, we've got a signature for," he replied without looking up. "Actually I was looking for a job?" "Forget it, I've already have enough dead beat slugs working here." "I'll vouch for her, Normal," said a familiar masculine voice behind her, "she's an old friend."  
  
Alec's mind kept drifting back to the night before as he stuffed his things into his locker. Kat was unlike anyone he'd ever known, even Rachel. She was smart, she instantly had a come back for whatever wise crack he made, she was funny, and down right beautiful. He got the feeling she liked to keep people at an arms distance thought; every time he asked a personal question about herself she'd change the subject, which just made him more intrigued. "What not bragging about some new conquest last night?" Max asked as she opened her locker. "Nope, he got his ass handed back to him playing pool by a girl," Krit told her and O.C., "wasn't even able to get her number." "If I remember right you didn't get her friend's number, who you were drooling over, either." Alec replied. "It's about time some boo taught you a lesson about being a playa playa." O.C. said. "I just wished we could have seen it." Max put in. Alec was about to reply when a voice at the counter stopped him, "Excuse me are you the boss?" He turned around to see Kat talking to Normal. "Excuse me," he told the others walking away and leaving them confused till they saw the young girl at the counter. "That boy gots a one track mind, though I can't argue with his taste. O.C. commented as they watched him walk up behind the dark haired girl. "Hey that's Kat from last night." Krit said "The girl that beat him at pool?" "Ya, I gotta run if Kat's here maybe Lizzie is around also. C-ya" he said taking off to the front of the building. Max and O.C. just looked at each other "Guys" they said rolling their eyes.  
  
"Forget it, I've already have enough dead beat slugs working here." Alec walked up to catch the end of the conversation. "I'll vouch for her, Normal, she's an old friend." Kat turned around, he smiled and winked at her, "ALEC! Long time no see, How are you doing?" she asked playing along. "You're a friend of Golden Boy? Why didn't you say so? Welcome aboard." Normal's attitude towards her instantly changed, "Golden Boy?" she looked at Alec and raised an eyebrow. Alec just shrugged and rolled his eyes, "So you know where I can get a bike?" Kat asked. "Here you go you can have a company bike and just work off the price." Normal said wheeling a bike out from behind the counter. "Thanks," she told him as she filled out forms with her name and address. "Since you already know my Golden Boy here, he can show you the ropes," he said handing Alec and her some packages before turning around, "Hey I'm trying to run a business here people get back to work! Bip, Bip Bip!"  
  
Alec led Kat back to the street, "Is he always like that?" she asked him. "That's Normal for you, so what made you chose this merry old hell hole to ask for a job?" "Needed to make money some way other then hustling guys like you out of their money," she replied innocently, "So where to now Golden Boi." "Better watch out, he might start calling you Golden Gal," he shot back. [It'd certainly fit with those eyes] he thought to himself as they came upon Krit who was talking to Lizzie. "I see Alec was able to convince Normal into giving you the job. Welcome to Hell," he remarked earning him a slap on the head from Lizzie, "Hey!" "Congratulations Kat," she said smiling innocently. "Thanks you two," Kat laughed, "So did you get the waitress gig?" she asked. "Yep" "Hey does this mean we can weasel free food from you when you're working?" Alec asked earning him a slap on the head from Kat, "Hey!" "We gotta go, Alec's supposed to be showing me around, I'll see you later." "Ok, maybe we could all meet up for lunch?" "Sure thing how about 12:30, meet outside here, ok with everyone?" "Ya" they all replied and went about their business.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
"So what was life like in Roswell?" Alec asked. He looked over at Kat as they made their way to the next delivery, he was so unsure about what to say to her, and it was a new feeling for him. "It was ok, all the alien stuff kinda threw me off at first," she answered. "At first? So you're not originally from there?" "No, I moved there in high school from California." [Shit! Why am I'm telling him all this. I just freakin meant him last night!] "That's gotta suck moving in the middle of high school and leaving your friends." Kat just shrugged, "It was ok, I meant Lizzie and we became best friends, I didn't really have many friends where I was originally from." "What about you parents?" "Never knew them, my mom died shortly after I was born and I don't know who my dad was." "Sorry, it was the same for me. So where were you originally from?" he asked. [What is she hiding?] "Just some small town in California," she replied, "So what made you decide to come to Seattle?" "Just looking for a change of scenery, I was getting kinda restless living in Now Whereville, New Mexico, and Lizzie wanted to get away from her parents. What about you?" Kat asked trying to steer the conversation away from her. " Here and there, I moved around a lot before settling here," he told her. [Hmm. He's hiding something, oh well it's not like I'm being exactly open here, and we're not together.]  
  
"So you and Lizzie coming to Crash tonight?" Alec asked changing the subject. "I'm not sure." Kat answered, it was going to be a lot harder keeping her distance from Alec now that they were working together and hanging out after work may not be a good idea. "Come on, we gotta celebrated you two getting jobs, plus it'll give you a chance to meet the gang they'll all be there tonight, and for me to get some of my money from last night back." "You mean it'll give me a chance to meet the gang and take some more of your money," she smirked. "Is that a challenge?" "What do you think?" she said taking off on her bike. "You're going down O'Reily!" he called taking off after her. 


	4. Meetings

Meetings  
  
"How does this look?" Kat asked stepping out of her room, she was wearing a cream color see though peasant off the shoulder blouse, over a black midriff tank top and hip hugger jeans. "Alec isn't going to know what hit him." Lizzie replied. "I'm wearing this for Alec," Kat told her. "Sure you're not." "I'm not." "You know the world won't come to an end if you'd admit you like him." "It's too dangerous, with me being who I am." "So what if you're not exactly like other people, neither am I and I'm not gonna let it affect my life." "What if he finds out and reacts badly to it? Or what if I lose control?" "Kat in the five years I've known you only lost control of your vamp genes once and you were able to calm down and gain control of yourself before anyone was hurt. Besides you're not afraid you'll lose control around me." "That's because you can defend yourself, if I do. Any normal person doesn't stand a chance. Now come on or we'll be late."  
  
(Crash)  
  
Alec looked up and stared as Kat walked through the door with Lizzie. "Hey guys, let me introduce you to everyone, this is Max and her boyfriend Logan, Original Cindy, and Sketchy." "So you're the girl who kicked Alec's ass at pool?" Max asked. "It was nothing." Kat replied smirking at Alec. "You're right about that, it was just luck." "We'll see about that, I seem to remember you challenging me to a rematch earlier. Coming?" she said walking over to an unused pool table.  
  
After a repeat performance of the night before Kat found herself on the dance floor in Alec's arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as they played a slow song, thinking about what Lizzie had said earlier. [Maybe she's right and I do need to move on. I ran away from L.A. so I could live my life but am I really living, not letting anyone get too close.] "Hey song's over" Alec said bring her out of her thoughts.  
  
[She's so beautiful] Alec thought as Kat rested her head on his shoulder. [Looks like I'm about to break my own rule.] he thought as the song ended. "Hey song's over," he said looking into her eyes. They stood there for a moment then Alec began to lean in.  
  
Kat backed away just before Alec's mouth meant hers, "Alec, I like you, I really do, but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. I've had some problems in my life [Some try more like a billion] and I'm still trying to work through them. I really want to know you but could we just take it slow." Alec looked at her and knew she wasn't telling the whole truth but was sincere about wanting to get to know him. "Sure Kat, we'll take however long you need," he told her. [What is it about her, I've only for a little over a day and I'm willing to wait till she's ready for a relationship.]  
  
(Couple of weeks later)  
  
[You'd think having alien powers to help me get ready would mean I'd never be late but NO! Stupid, freakin, no good clock.] Lizzie thought as she ran down the street. She was supposed to meet Kat, Alec, and Krit for lunch and as usual was running late. Just then she bumped into someone, "Sorry!" she said. "That's ok I've should have been paying attention to where I was going," a young dark haired girl told her. "Do I know you from some where? You look familiar," the girl asked. "You do too, but I don't think so I've just moved here about a month ago." "Really where." "Hey Guerrin, Come On, we'll starving here!" Alec yelled from down the street followed by Kat giving him a slap to the head.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Sorry. Gotta go," she said again to the girl not noticing the surprised look on her face.  
  
"You're late." Alec commented with a smirk. " Hey!" "Is the clock on the fritz again?" Kat asked smacking Alec on the head. "Ya" "How come you two are allowed to make fun of each other and me but I can't make fun of you?" Alec complained as Lizzie gave Alec a kiss. "Cuz its more fun for us this way." Kat and Lizzie teased. "What about me can't I have some fun?" "Oh I'm sure Kat can give you a little fun later." Krit remarked earning a slap on the head from Lizzie. "Hey what was that for?" "For taking my line." Lizzie replied laughing as Kat choked on her soda and both her and Alec went red in the face from Krit's remark. "Ok if you two are done humiliating the two of us can we go get something to eat now? Kat commented when she got her breath back.  
  
Liz watched as the girl, she ran into, and her boy friend laughed at the reactions their other friends had to a comment he made. [Could she be? She looks just like Maria, but Michael was destined to be with Isabel. Not that he's was known to do as he's told especially when it came to her.] she thought to herself as she walked to the dojo.  
  
"About time, thought you got lost crossing the street." Richie joked as Liz walked into the dojo, with their lunch. "What's up?" he asked noticing her distracted expression. "Nothing, I think I've may have ran into a kid of two of my old friends," she told him. "That kid from the bar the other night?" he asked, "What makes you think she's related to them. The girl would have had to be pregnant with her before you left." "Ever heard of a fake i.d. they're really easy to get a good one in Roswell, [if you're an alien hybrid with the power to change the date on your i.d.] Besides she looks just like my friend Maria and has the same last name of her boy- friend she was dating when I last saw her." "You think there's a chance you'll run into them? How would they react to you still being alive and not aging?" "I don't think so, they probably still live in Roswell, so we don't have to worry about that." "Well I have to run some errands later you think you can close the place by yourself?" Richie asked. "Sure" "I'll try to get back to help" "That's ok."  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Liz was walking down the street when she felt the presence of another immortal, looking around she expected to see Richie but put her hand on her sword just in case. An older looking man stepped out in front of her, "How about we find a quieter, and more private place," he said so she would understand it was a command not a question. "I don't play the game." Liz told him. "Too bad, I do," he said indicating for her to follow him into a nearby alley. Liz reluctantly followed him; bring her sword up just in time to block a strike to her head. She parried and began to fight in earnest.  
  
"So what's up for tonight?" Kat asked. She, Alec, Krit, and Lizzie were walking to where the first three's bikes were parked when they heard the sounds of fighting. Kat and Lizzie took off towards the sounds due to their slayer instincts. "Damn It!" both Alec and Krit muttered taking off after them. [What the hell do they think they're doing? Like either of them could take some one on in a fight. They could get hurt.] Krit thought. [What if this is transgenic business, they don't need to get messed up in it, it could be dangerous.] Alec thought.  
  
They reached an alley and saw two people fighting with sword, one of them being the brunette from the dojo. "What the hell? What is this the freakin Middle Ages?" Kat asked as the boys caught up with her and Lizzie. [They run nearly as fast as us, what the.] Alec thought when he caught sight of the sword fight. "We need to stop them," Lizzie said stepping forward. "How do you propose we do that, in case you failed to notice they have swords?" Krit said grabbing her arm. "We can't just let them kill each other." Kat said going forward. "You two stay back," Alec told her as he stepped forward with Krit. [How the hell do we stop them in front of the girls without revealing we're transgenics] he thought to himself.  
  
"None of you can interfere," a voice said from the entrance to the alley. The red headed man from the dojo walked up to them, watching the fight. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kat asked the fold in her eyes seeming a little more noticeable. [What the hell?] Alec thought noticing Kat's eyes and hearing Lizzie whisper, "Kat eyes, calm down," before Kat's eyes return to normal.  
  
Richie was walking back from seeing if Liz was still at the dojo when he heard the sound of two immortals fighting and a group of people arguing. He got to the entrance of the alley just in time to hear one of two guys tell two girls to stay back as he and his friend went to stop the fight, [That's pretty brave of them if stupid] he thought.  
  
"None of you can interfere," he said causing all four of them to turn around and he recognized them as the group from the bar. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked the dark haired girl starting to get angry. "It's against the rules," he told them as he worriedly watched Liz fight the older immortal. "Are you nuts?" Alec asked, "Shit!" Lizzie and Krit exclaimed as they watch the girl knock the sword from her opponent's hand and then cut off his head. "I'd take cover if I were you," Richie told them calmly as he ducked behind a dumpster, earning weird looks from all four young people. Just then the Quickening hit, Krit grabbed Lizzie shoving her behind the dumpster, while Alec ducked behind a bunch of crates with Kat shielding her with his body.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" all four exclaimed at the same time as the red haired man went to check on the brunette after the freak lighting storm subsided. "You ok?" Richie asked. "Ya but I could do with an Alien Smoothie about now," Liz joked. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know Lizzie was there and over heard that remark. "Hey how do you know about Alien Smoothies?" she asked suspiciously getting weird looks from Alec and Krit and a worried one from Kat. Liz looked up, "Damn" she said seeing the four confused and suspicious young people. "You're just like Michael," she remarked. "Whoa! How the hell do you know my dad?" Lizzie asked taking a step back getting ready to defend herself, Kat was also getting ready to defend her friend if need be and both Alec and Krit stepped in front of them to protect them. [Jeez don't they think we can take care of ourselves, it's cute that they want to protect us but they could get hurt.] [What the hell is going on here? What the hell is Lizzie hiding?"] Krit thought. [Look's like Lizzie's hiding something also and only Kat knows what.] Alec thought.  
  
"Relax, we're not going to hurt you." Liz told them. "Look this is going to take a long time to explain. How about we head somewhere more comfortable. You can decide where." Richie suggested [Great now what are these people hiding] Richie thought seeing their reactions. [The other girl knows about her alien status but I don't think the boys do.] Liz thought. Lizzie looked at her friends, Krit looked worried but nodded, Alec and Kat both mouthed restaurant. Despite her worries Lizzie smiled inwardly at how the two thought alike, [God when will Kat get a clue] she thought. "Sure" she told Richie and Liz, "we can talk at the restaurant," she said as everyone followed her out of the alley.  
  
It was a nervous group that sat down at the booth in the diner. Lizzie was nervous about rather these people knew about her half alien hybrid status, Kat was nervous because she was worried about Lizzie's secret, not to mention her own, and Alec and Krit were nervous because Kat and Lizzie were. Richie and Liz were nervous about telling their secret, though to anybody who walked in they just looked like a group of friends hanging out after work.  
  
"So you two going to explain about the swords and how you know Lizzie's family when she doesn't seem to know you?" Alec asked cutting to the chase. He hadn't known her for long but he viewed Lizzie as a good friend. "First off why don't we introduce ourselves?" Liz suggested. "Sure, I'm Kat, you seem to know Lizzie, this is Alec, and Krit." Kat introduced her friends, and herself making sure not to give any last names. Richie and Liz noticed the omission of last names but decided not to comment on it, "I'm Richie," Richie put in. "And I'm Liz Parker." At this Lizzie who had been drinking a cherry coke (with Tabasco sauce) started to choke. "You can't be, she would be my parents age IF she were still ALIVE! She died when they were in high school." "I know but the thing is I'm immortal." "I need some cypress oil." "Are you nuts?" "That's impossible." "Ya right." The four mortals reacted with various states of disbelief. Richie seeing that they wouldn't believe them without evidence took out his pocketknife and handed it to Krit, "Look over this to make sure its real." "Its real" he said after looking at it and handed back. Richie then stabbed it in his hand and dragged it across his palm making a long deep gash. Lizzie immediately grabbed a bunch of napkins to stop the bleeding, "You are nuts!" she practically yelled. Kat, Alec, and Krit just looked at him like he was insane. "Watch the wound," Liz told them. All a sudden little blue sparks started to jump across the wound, as if stitching it back together, till the wasn't even a scar left. The four young people just looked at him in shock while he cleaned up the blood. "How old are you?" Kat asked. "I'm about 31, I died fro the first time in high school like Lizzie said I was 16, so I'll look like this for the rest of my life." "That's got to suck, how do you get into bars?" Alec commented earning him and Krit and Richie who snickered at eh comment slaps on the head from the girls. "Ow!" "Hey!" "What, he's the one that said it!"  
  
The group stayed fro a little longer while Liz and Richie explained what being an immortal involved. "You can't tell anyone about this. People would probably think we're transgenics, and that wouldn't do us or any transgenics in the area any good." Richie commented offhandedly not noticing the reactions from the four friends. [You have no idea] Kat thought and slightly shook her head when Lizzie looked at her. Five years of being the only ones in their age group either could talk to about their secrets caused them to develop a silent communication with each other plus they could every now and then tell what the other were thinking. Kat knew Lizzie was wondering if they tell them their secrets. They both knew Liz knew about aliens but wasn't sure about Richie and neither knew about Kat's secret. [I wonder what that was about] Alec thought seeing Kat and Lizzie's silent communication. He had noticed they had a silent form of communication that they used a lot when planning some prank to pull on him or Krit or when they were pissed at them, but this time Kat looked a little worried. "No prob," Kat replied as she loosened up her shoulders, which had automatically tightened at Richie's comment.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Liz walked into the diner and sat down. A little while later Lizzie came up "Hi, May I take your order?" she asked. "Ya I'll have a burger, fries, and a shake, do you have a break coming up we need to talk?" "Sure, I get your order taken care of and then take one."  
  
After getting Liz's food Lizzie sat down across from her. "So how is everyone?" Liz asked. "Mom and dad are fine, your parents sold them the Crash Down a couple of years ago. Kat and I worked there in high school." "Did Maria get rid of those god awful uniforms, she hated them when we worked there." "What! Her and dad made us keep them!" Lizzie complained as Liz laughed, "So what about the others?" "Uncle Max and Aunt Tess are ok they have twin kids, Eliza and Zan, it was pretty confusing with me and E having such close names but Max wanted his daughter named after you or as close as he could get with out copying my name. When ever both of us are around we call her E." "So how did Tess handle that?" Liz asked. "She was ok, she knew you were his first love and thought she didn't show it according to everyone including herself she respected you a lot." Liz smiled glad that Max was happy. "Aunt Isabel finally got Uncle Alex to marry her when I was ten. They have a little boy named Rafe. The sheriff retired, he's still doing ok. Uncle Kyle is the sheriff now." "I'm glad everyone's doing good. Any news on the Czechoslovakian front?" Liz asked. Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Leave it to mom to come up with a code name from a country tat didn't even exist anymore back then. No things got pretty quiet after the incident with the FBI and orbs. We had a little scare last year with the FBI but nothing happened. Oh and Kat knows about us, but Krit and Alec don't." "That's good, how did Michael take Kat finding out." "Not so good at first but after she didn't freak out or anything he got over it." [The fact Kat had her own secret helped a lot] " He won't admit it but she's like a second daughter to him now." "Are you going to tell Krit?" Liz asked. "I'm not sure, I'm kinda scared of how he would take it. I know he took your secret ok, but you're still part of the earth." "So are you, your mom was completely human and your dad is part human, plus you were born here. Don't worry when it comes time to tell him or not to you'll know." Liz comforted her. "Does Richie know?" "Ya I started to develop powers a little while after I left," "Ya so did Kyle, it has something to do with Max healing you both." Lizzie told her. "Well anyway he and four others were there when it happened so I had to tell them," Liz told Lizzie noticing her expression so she quickly added, " One was mortal so now other then Richie only three others know. They don't know who are aliens just that you guys exist. You can trust them." "Thanks, I better get back to work. Are you and Richie coming to Crash tonight?" We might, I better get Richie something to eat before he starts complaining about starving to death," Liz joked ordering more food. Lizzie laughed as she went to put the order in. "C-ya later Chica!" she called out as Liz left when she had gotten the food. 


	5. Mistaken Identies

Mistaken Identities  
  
" So how are things with you and Alec?" Lizzie asked as she staked the third vampire of the night. "OK" Kat replied taking out another vamp. "Just ok?" What's taking so long? You obviously like each other." Lizzie said, as she was attack by another vamp. "Look we're just friends. Its like I said before I got to be careful of who I let get close." Kat flipped a vamp over her back while kicking another in the stomach then staking the one on the ground. "You really need to relax Kat, letting him get close won't kill you." Lizzie jumped kick the vamp that Kat had kicked sending him five feet away and then threw a stake into his heart. "Well that makes seven total for tonight. How about we call it a night and head home?" Kat asked changing the subject. "Sure." The walked away talking about Alec and Krit cuz Lizzie refused to let the subject drop.  
  
"You want them brought in, Sir?" the young man asked. "Not yet I want them put under surveillance first. They might lead us to more of their kind." White replied watching the two girls they just saw take out five men without breaking a sweat, walk off.  
  
(Couple of days later)  
  
"Man did you see it on the news the other day?" Sketchy asked as they watched the skaters in the rink. "See what?" Kat asked coming up and sitting next to Alec. "They caught another transgenic, man you should have seen this thing, it was all green and slimy." [I wonder what that was about] Liz thought as she noticed half the group stiffen as Sketchy went on about transgenics.  
  
Kat was trying her best to ignore Sketchy's comments when she started to fell like she was being watched. "What's up?" Max asked noticing Kat looking around. "Nothing, just looking around." Alec noticed Kat looking around just as he felt someone watching him. "Well I better get back to work. If I remember right you guys have work too." Lizzie said getting up. "Thanks for reminding us, I like to try my best to forget about it." Krit groaned as everyone got up and started to leave.  
  
(Unknown location)  
  
"Sir we've been watchign the two you requested surveillance on." "Yes, what information do you have?" "They're in contact with X5-452, X5-891, and one we suspect may be another X5." "Good. We'll use them to get to them. Bring in both of them." White told him.  
  
(Next day)  
  
Lizzie was walking to her go to go over to Krit's when she felt some one come up behind her. All a sudden some one grabbed her from behind and put a cloth over her mouth and nose. She elbowed the attacker in the stomach to try to get him to loosen his hold but it didn't work, and he just tightened his hold even more. She was knocked out before she could come up with another plan.  
  
Max was delivering a last minute package that Normal stuck on her before she could make her get away. Just as she was getting back on her bike she saw a couple of White's men shoving a girl into a car and driving away. [Shit! That's Lizzie] She quickly memorized the license plate number. [Idiots, didn't take the license plate off] she thought as she called Krit, Alec and Logan.  
  
Meanwhile Liz was on her way to an equipment supplier when she noticed Lizzie being shoved into the car. She quickly assumed it was an alien thing and called Kat.  
  
(Same time, elsewhere)  
  
Kat nervously walked up to Alec's door, they had been getting closer lately which made her nervous. [Relax, we're just friends] she thought to herself as she knocked on the door. A minute later all thoughts were knocked out of her head when Alec answered in nothing but his boxers. Alec smirked as he noticed Kat's expression, "Are you gong to come in or do you plan on standing there and staring all night. I know I'm hot but come on, staring is kind of rude and desperate looking." [Damn] was the first thought in her mind when she could think again. "In your dreams Cora besides I seem to remember you staring at me all night when we went to Crash a couple of weeks ago," she replied as she walked past him.  
  
Kat looked around, as Alec got dressed. She was leaning over to look at something on the book-self when he came back in. [Damn.] Alec thought looking at her. Kat turned around when she heard him walking back in, [God he's hot] she thought [No don't think that!] "So you want to go get something to eat?" she asked suddenly trying to get her mind off some of the things she liked to do with him. "Sure," he replied, both of them bent down to pick up their keys from the coffee table bring their faces close together. Kat caught her gaze moving towards Alec's mouth and groaned. [God I hope I don't go into heat] Alec's eyes meanwhile were going from Kat's eyes to her mouth and then neck. He heard Kat's moan and unconsciously started to lean in closer as she did the same.  
  
Just as their lips were about to touch Kat suddenly pulled away, "Um I gotta go" she mumbled hurrying towards the door. "Kat! Wait!" Alec called out grabbing her arm. I'm SICK of this!" he yelled. "Look I really like you and I know that you like me. So what's the big problem?" he asked. "Look there's some stuff you don't know about. There's things about me and my past that makes is impossible for me to get close to anyone." "What are they maybe I can help?" he asked worried about her. "No one can help me." Kat replied sadly turning away. [Some one's hurt her, if I ever find out who god help them] Alec though he wouldn't stand for what she said though. " So we're basically just supposed to ignore how we fell?" he nearly shouted. "I don't know! No, Yes!" she yelled back. "Which one Kat!" "I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled before pulling him towards her and kissing him.  
  
Alec pulled her closer as they moved toward the couch. He laid her down; they were moving their bodies closer still kissing when both their phones rang. [Damn it] Kat muttered leaning her head against Alec's shoulder and sighed, while Alec banged his head on the sofa's arm. "Can we just ignore them?" he mumbled. "Unfortunately no, it could be important." Kat replied.  
  
"This had better be damn freaking important," Kat answered her phone. She listened for a while walking over to the other side of the room. Lowering her voice she whispered furiously into the phone, "What! Shit! I'll be right there," she hanged up.  
  
Meanwhile unnoticed on the other side of the room a nearly identically conversation was taking place. "This had better be a matter of life and death. What! Damn it!" Alec hanged up his phone.  
  
They both turned around, "Um something really important came up. I gotta go," they said at the same time. "Uh ok, sorry, um bye." Kat said. "Ya um bye." Alec replied. 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed  
  
Warehouse  
  
"Sir, we were able to apprehend one of the subjects, but the other was with X-494." "Damn it!" White yelled at the kidnappers some before turning towards Lizzie who was just coming to.  
  
"What's you designation?" White asked her. Lizzie looked up at him, "What the hell are you talking about?" "Fine we'll just wait till you barcode comes back." "I have no idea what you're talking about." "We've seen you and your friend take out seven grown men and you hang out with three known X-5's, so don't bother denying it." [He thinks I'm a transgenic. Who's he talking about] Lizzie decided to stay silent. Just then Lizzie's cell rang. "Well well is it your friends calling?" White said going to grab her phone. Before he could she sent a small spark into it. It was unnoticeable by White but affectively fried the phone so he couldn't see who was calling. "Damn it!" he hissed when he noticed the phone was dead. " You think that you save them by whatever you did but we'll still get them when they come for you."  
  
Logan's apartment  
  
"Have you figured out where they took Lizzie?" Alec asked he walked in. "Ya Max followed them, she's on her way back now." Logan told him looking up from his computer. "Did you get the layout of the warehouse?" Krit asked coming in from the other room. "Ya here it is." Logan said as he laid out the printouts on the table. "So what's the plan?" Max asked walking in. The all sat at eh table and started coming up with a plan  
  
Dojo  
  
"So what are we.Is she ok?" Kat asked waking in and noticing Liz's pale face. "Ya she just had a vision." Richie told her. "What?" Kat asked dumbfounded. "It's part of the side effects from Max healing me." Liz told her, "I saw where they took Lizzie."  
  
Just then Kat's cell rang "SHIT!" she exclaimed looking at the caller id, "it's Lizzie's parents," she told them. "Hello?" WHAT'S GOING ON? LIZZI WASN'T PICKING UP HER PHONE AND THEN IT JUST WENT DEAD!" Michael yelled so loud Liz and Richie could hear him. Kat winced pulling the phone away from her ear. "Kat what's happening? Is Lizzie in trouble?" Marie came on after she wrestle the phone away from her husband and put it on speaker so everyone could hear. Kat sighed, "Some friends of ours saw some guys grab her." She told them, "One of them followed them so we know where they took her." Kat lied not wanting to explain about Liz. "We'll leave right away and be there as soon as we can. Keep watching the building but nothing else." Max told her. "Don't do anything stupid." Michael warned. Kat rolled her eyes putting her crossed fingers behind her back, "I won't," she promised. Kat hanged up and turned towards Liz and Richie. "So what's the plan?" Richie asked. "We get Lizzie out tonight." Kat replied.  
  
Warehouse  
  
Logan parked about a block away from the warehouse. Max, Alec, and Krit got out to make their way to the warehouse from there while he waited so they could make a quick get away after they got Lizzie.  
  
Meanwhile Kat and Richie were sneaking into the warehouse after taking out two guards. Needless to say Richie was amazed at the ease with which Kat took out one of them. Liz was waiting for them in her car in a nearby alley.  
  
White was watching a surveillance tape of Kat and Lizzie fighting vampires unaware of the two groups converging on his headquarters. [Who are these two? They don't look like any of the X's from the Manticore files.] he thought. Just then an older man walked in, "What is it you want Graham?" White asked. "I just saw some of your surveillance photos of the two unknowns. I recognized one of them as a project from the Iniative." Graham said handing him a file. "What kind of project?" White asked looking at files with some pictures of Kat as a child and her mom. " She's a transgenic, her designation is S-101. They used the same type of genes Manticore used but added Slayer genes and vampire genes. Plus she was carried to term by a rogue slayer. The mother couldn't have any more children after the birth so she was terminated. We believe the girl was freed by some of the mother's former friends and allies in 2008." "Interesting. Any information on the other one?" "Not yet we won't be able to find anything out till we've run some tests," he told White. "Not yet, we'll wait till after her friends try to rescue her," he said as he paused the tape on an image of Kat's face and then walked out of the office with Graham following.  
  
Max, Alec, and Krit walked into the main area of the warehouse just as White and Graham walked in. "Get them" Graham called to some men in the next room. "Shit!" " You two hold them off I'll get Lizzie!" Krit yelled to Alec and Max. "Krit?" Lizzie exclaimed as he ran up to the cage, "Behind you!" she yelled as one of White's men tried to shove him into the bars only to end up getting slammed into them himself.  
  
At the same time Alec was busy fighting Graham, "So you're the one with the thing for the Slayer freak." Graham taunted recognizing Alec from a surveillance photo of Kat and him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Alec commented punching him in the face. Graham wiped his face, picked up a board and slammed it into Alec's stomach. He then pushed Alec into the wall. "I haven't had this much fun since I took care of her mother. Though I did have a little more fun with that slut." Just then Graham was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room by a very pissed golden eye Kat.  
  
"It's clear." Kat called back and Richie dropped into the office from the air duct. Glancing around Kat noticed the TV paused on an image of her face and a file labeled S-101 on the desk. "Shit! How'd they find me?" she muttered picking up the file. "What? Who found you?" Richie asked. She was saved from having to respond by the sound of fighting coming from another part of the warehouse. They took off in the direction of the sounds and found Alec and the others fighting White and his men on the floor below.  
  
With her enhanced hearing Kat heard one of them taunting Alec ".Slayer freak." Kat gripped the rails of the catwalk as she saw the man slam a board into Alec stomach and shove him against the wall. Richie started for the stairs to help them, "Kat come on!" Kat ignored him as she heard what the man fighting Alec said next. "I haven't had this much fun since I took care of her mother though I did have a little more fun with that slut." Kat eyes went completely gold as she jumped off the catwalk landing behind the man; she picked him up and threw him across the room.  
  
"What the." Alec exclaimed watching Kat walked back up to the man she had thrown, pick him back up and slam him against the wall then started punching him in the stomach. "What happened?" Lizzie asked as she ran up after Krit freed her. Krit, Richie, and Max were fighting the last few guards and White. "I have no idea. She just." "What color were her eyes?" Lizzie interrupted. "Huh! Gold!" Alec told her. "Completely?" "Ya, what.?" "Shit! Stay back." Lizzie pushed him back and started slowly walking towards where Kat was kicking the shit out of Graham who was now on the floor. "Kat." Lizzie called calmly, "Kat listen to me, you've got to calm down. It's over Kat." Kat stopped hitting Graham but didn't loosen her hold on his throat. Alec noticed some of the gold in her eyes start to fade but that other then that Lizzie didn't seem able to get through to her. He started slowly walking up, "Kat, it's ok, he can't hurt you anymore. You don't want to do this Kat, it isn't you." Kat dropped Graham and backed away shaking her head as if trying to clear it. She looked up at Alec and Lizzie who had been joined by the others after they locked up White and his other men in the cage, and back down at Graham, then she turned and ran away.  
  
Alec moved to follow but Lizzie stopped him, "Don't she needs to some time alone." "Um guys I think we should get out of here Liz is probably getting worried waiting in the car." "Right. Krit you go with Lizzie and Richie. Alec and I will go get Logan. We'll meet back at his place." Max told them. "Sure."  
  
Logan's apartment  
  
Max, Logan, Alec, and Krit just stared in shock as Lizzie healed Krit who had been stabbed in the arm during the fight. "Are you another transgenic?" Max asked. "Nope just your typical half-human, half-alien hybrid," she told them. Richie snorted and Liz rolled her eyes. "Excuse? Alien hybrid?" Alec asked. "My dad was one of four alien hybrids in incubation pods in the '47 crash outside of Roswell. One of their guardians got the pods out. They emerged later on. My mom is completely human." "Did you guys know" Krit asked Liz and Richie who seemed unfazed by her confession. "I was shot back in high school at my parents café and one of them healed me. That's how Lizzie parents meant, her mom was my best friend and her dad was best friends with the one who healed me. As a result of it I gained some powers, including visions that's how we found where those guys took Lizzie." "Wait a minute how could you be best friends with Lizzie's mom in high school?" Logan asked. "I'm immortal," she replied cutting her hand to show Max and Logan, " My immortality kicked in the second time I was shot and non of the aliens where able to get to me in time to heal me before I died." She explained. "Is anybody here normal?" Max commented. "Just Logan it looks like." Alec said. "You knew about them?" Max asked glaring at him. "Ya all three of us and Kat did. We knew about Liz and Richie anyway." Krit told her putting an arm around Lizzie who relaxed. She had been scared he would reject her.  
  
"Ok so what's up with Kat?" Logan asked. Richie and Liz shrugged so everyone looked at Lizzie. "She's a transgenic like you guys." Lizzie told them looking at Krit, Alec and Max. Krit had told her about them in the car. "I never saw her at Manticore." Alec commented. "She wasn't from there, she's from a group called the Iniative. Some old friends of her mom rescued her when she was eight after they found out about her. The Iniative killed her mom after she was born cuz she couldn't carry any more kids." "What genes did they put in her?' Liz asked the scientist in her interested. "They used cat DNA, shark DNA, along with some other stuff plus Slayer genes and vampire genes." "What?" "You 're joking." "Vampires?" "They don't exist!" "Slayer, that's guy she beat up mentioned that. What is it?" Alec asked. "Look this is going to sound unbelievable but its true." Lizzie began. " A slayer is a girl given the strength and ability to hunt and kill vampires plus other demons. There's supposed to be only one in every generation but due to a mix up back in the 90's there was two. One of them was Kat's mom the Iniative took her after she got sent to jail, don't ask, after she died another was called, so there was still two. A couple of years ago I got called to be a slayer. That's how I meant Kat. She saw some vampires attacking me and helped me, she was able to sense I was a slayer so she explained everything to me afterwards and we've been friends ever since."  
  
Everyone was quiet for shock for a couple of seconds then Alec asked, " So why did she run away after that fight tonight?" "Every now and then if she gets really angry the vamp genes take over. She doesn't turn into one," she said quickly seeing their faces. "She just loses control of her emotions and becomes violent especially to what ever caused her to be upset. At these times she doesn't know what's she doing. Kat's afraid of it, she's scared she could really hurt or kill some one. That's why she doesn't like letting anyone get too close to her." Lizzie said looking at Alec. "I'm going to go look for her. Do you know where she would go?" Alec asked Lizzie. "Some place high," she told him.  
  
Space Needle  
  
Alec climbed out of the window and saw Kat sitting near the edge. "Hey" he called softly. "Go away," Kat said. "Lizzie told us about your past." Alec said sitting down next to her. "Why are you here, you know I'm dangerous." Kat said looking at him, her eyes were red from crying. [God what did they do to her there] Alec thought [Same thing Manticore did to me] he answered himself. "Kat you're not dangerous. What happened back there wasn't your fault," he told her brushing some hair out of her face. "I lost control, I could have hurt one of you." "But you didn't. You were able to gain control and stop yourself." "Alec I'm not normal I'm just some lab experiment that." "So what? I'm not exactly normal either. Neither is Lizzie, Krit, Max, Liz, or Richie." "I should just leave.Wait what did you just say?" Alec smirked, "Max, Krit, and I are transgenics from Manticore." Kat stared at him in shock. "Look we can help you. Manticore was all about us remaining in control of our emotions, so we can help you stay in control of yours and your vamp genes." Alec told her but Kat still looked skeptical. "If you do lose control again which I doubt you will with our help, its not like we can't defend ourselves," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. Kat sighed, "Ok." "Good come on let's go back to the others," he said helping her up. "Hanging on can we go somewhere else I'm not sure if I'm ready to face everyone yet." "It's ok you can stay at my place." Alec told her. "Really" Kat raised an eyebrow. Alec gave her one of his classic smirks "Ya, it'll give us a chance to finish was we started when we were so rudely interrupted earlier," he said climbing back through the window before she could react.  
  
Next Day  
  
Alec was dropping Kat off at her and Lizzie's apartment when they noticed Krit's bike and two cars with New Mexico plates parked outside. "Shit!" Kat exclaimed, "Um how about we go some where else?" she asked. "What's going on now?" Alec asked. "I forgot to mention to Lizzie her parents and friends tried calling her yesterday and found out what happened when they called me." "Whoa they must have driven all night to get here." "You don't know Lizzie's dad plus I kinda promised them I wouldn't do anything stupid yesterday." " You mean like going off to rescue Lizzie with only two other people for backup?" Alec smirked. "Yes exactly like that," Kat glared at him. "Come on you have to face them sooner or later," he said dragging her toward the building. "Can't it be later," she whined.  
  
"ARE YOU TWO NUTS? Telling others your secrets! And where is Kat? Don't tell me she got caught getting you out after we told her to wait for us! And who the hell is he?" Michael yelled pointing at Krit who looked ready to run for it. Just then Kat and Alec walked in, Max sighed noticing another person they didn't know with Kat. Isabel and Tess looked Alec over and raised their eyebrows looking at Kat. Alex waved and mouthed "Sorry about this" smiling. Maria meanwhile was busy trying to calm Michael down while hugging Lizzie.  
  
"Look we can explain everything." Kat said taking a step forward. Michael turned around seeing her and Alec for the first time. "Where have you been and who's he?" he yelled. "I'm Alec Cora, I helped Kat save Lizzie last night." Alec said offering to shake everyone's hand. Michael just glared at him, "Where were you?" he asked Kat.  
  
"I kinda got upset last night and Alec helped me out. I didn't feel like coming back here cuz I wasn't in the right state of mind." "What do you mean by upset?" Max asked concerned. "I lost control." "What!" "Are you ok?" "Was anyone hurt?" everyone from Roswell asked. "Yes I'm fine and no one was hurt except one of the guys who took Lizzie and Alec told me he'll live. Alec let me crashed at his place ON the COUCH." Kat said stepping in front of Alec when she saw Michael's face go red. Maria immediately stepped in and pulled him back, "Whoa calm down Space Boy. I remember spending tons of nights at you place in high school and not on the couch." "Don't need to hear that." Lizzie commented. "Are you sure you ok?" Isabel asked. "Ya I'm fine."  
  
"How do you know you can trust them."? Michael asked glaring at Krit and Alec. Both Lizzie and Kat started to answer but the boys stopped them. Krit looked at Alec and he nodded. "You can trust us because we got something to hide also that the girls already know about." Krit told them. "We're transgenics from Manticore. Krit broke out back in 08 and I escaped just last year." Alec told them.  
  
Everyone from Roswell was in shock. "How come you guys didn't say anything to us?" Tess asked. "First of all it wasn't our secret to tell and second we just found out last night when they and some others helped rescue me." Lizzie said. Michael started to say something but was interrupted, "Hey guys you okay? You shouldn't leave your door open you know anyone could." Liz said as she walked in with Richie and stopped. "Hey Parker." Alec said as everyone turned around, "OW!" Kat and Lizzie both smacked him on the head. "Liz?" Maria asked and then fainted. "Oops" Alec commented 


	7. Reunion and More Revelations

Reunion and More Revelations  
  
"Liz?" Max asked causing her to flinch. "Um hey guys" she said nervously while glaring at Alec and checking to see that Maria was ok. "How?" Alex asked coming up and hugging her. "Well I gotta be going to work; I'll cover for you Kat. C-ya" Alec said edging towards the door. "Um same here," Krit said giving Lizzie a kiss and then getting out of there before Michael could do more then glare at him.  
  
Just then Maria came to, "Liz? How? You.?" "Ok how about Kat and I go get some food and then we can explain everything during breakfast," Lizzie said giving Kat a look that could kill. "Sure" everyone agree. [Ah shit!] Kat thought. "Doesn't some one want to come with?" she asked nervously as Lizzie dragged her out the door. She definitely didn't want to be alone with her after forgetting to tell her about her parents calling the day before.  
  
"Forget to tell me something yesterday!" Lizzie hissed as soon as they were on the street. "Um sorry," Kat offered receiving a glare from Lizzie. "You know I did kinda have other things on my mind after RESCUEING you." Kat retorted. "Ok, Ok, so you stayed the night at Alec's?" she asked. "Yes but nothing happened," Kat replied ignoring the look she received. "Why the hell not?" Lizzie asked astonished. "Look I need to focus on being able to control the vamp genes, Alec and the others are going to help me with it, but it'll probably go easier if I'm not dealing with all these emotions while they teach me." "Oh ya cuz all those emotions weren't still be there," was the sarcastic reply. "Look just because I said I need to focus on my control and that nothing happened last night doesn't mean something won't happen later. We're just gonna take it slow, ok." By this time they had gotten the food and were back at the apartment. Lizzie just rolled her eyes at this.  
  
"Liz what happened? You were dead, we saw you that night?" Max started as everyone sat down around the coffee table with the food and lots of coffee. Liz sighed "I'm an immortal," she told them and proceeds to cut her hand to show them the proof. "Maybe eating during this explanation wasn't such a good idea," Alex joked trying to light the mood in the room and just earning glares from everyone. "Is this a result of ." Tess started to ask but stopped short looking at Richie. "No and Richie knows." "WHAT!" Michael yelled earning him glares from everyone and a slap from Maria. "Shut Space Boy and let her explain." "Thanks Maria." "No problem chica." "Well anyway like I said before Richie knows, a little time of I was shot I started to develop powers. He and three others that are still alive know about it. Richie and two of them know cuz there were there when the powers manifested and another knows because she was the one who taught me to control them." "How is this person an alien?" Isabel asked. "No she an immortal like us but she has some special abilities of her own that's all I can tell you about her without breaking her trust, which I won't do. I didn't break your guys trust either before just now none of them knew who any of you guys were not even Richie," she told them. "None of us will tell anyone about you, and if you want Liz and I can arrange for you to meet them," Richie offered. "I saw you at the Crash Down not too long after Liz was shot, what was you doing there?" Michael asked suspiciously. Richie was amazed he remembered something so long ago, "Mac, Liz and my mentor, sent me to check to see if Liz was an immortal. Her parents had called him, cuz they weren't entirely sure if she had been shot and was just afraid to admit she was different from everyone." "How could you tell?" Tess asked. "We can sense each other," Liz explained. "I was driving down the highway on my way back from running an errand for Mac when I felt her. As soon as I found her I could tell she was a newbie so I explained all about immortals and the game." "What's the game?" Alex asked. "Well." Liz began nervously she hadn't want to explain this part to them knowing what their reactions would be; "there is one way immortals can die. It's cutting off their heads." "Yep definitely shouldn't be eating during this explanation." Alex mumbled putting down his bagel. "The game consists of ritual combat between two immortals to the death." "WHAT!" Max, Maria and Alex who for once didn't have a joke handy shouted. Michael, Isabel and Tess just looked shock, "Have you ever. you know.?" Isabel asked. "Unfortunately yes, that was how Lizzie and Kat and the others found out about me they saw me fighting another immortal." Liz answered shocking the others. None of them could see little Lizzie Parker being able to lift a sword yet alone cut another's person head off. After a lot more explanations, a lot of it being there was no way to get out of the game except for joining a convent which she refuse to do, the Roswell gang decided to stay for a couple of days and went back to their hotels.  
  
(Next day)  
  
Liz was cleaning the dojo when she heard the bell above the door ring. She looked up to see Max walking through the door. "Um hi Liz, Kat gave me the address," he said walking up to her. "Hey Max," she replied nervously. "Um can we. I wanted to talk to you privately?" he asked. "Sure whey don't we go into the office." She said leading him to the side of the gym. As soon as they stepped into the small office Max started talking really fast, "Liz I'm so sorry about everything that happened. It's all my fault you were shot, I shouldn't have dragged you into this whole alien mess and I shouldn't have left you in the desert like that I should have." "Max HOLD IT!" Liz interrupted him. "What happened WAS NOT you fault. If you hadn't have healed me in the Crash Down I would have died then and became an immortal sooner. Either way still would have brought attention to me, if anything you guys brought attention to yourself for nothing. The thing is even though I would have healed myself you STILL probably saved my life by healing me, because I know I wouldn't have been ready for becoming an immortal then. Also I don't remember anyone dragging me into what you refer to as `this whole alien mess` ." "But." Max started to say but was interrupted by Liz again. "Plus Maria and Michael never would have gotten together and neither would have Alex and Isabel. Lizzie and Rath wouldn't exist." "How do you know about Rath?" Max asked. Liz snorted "How do you think? Lizzie told me. I would also like to meet little Eliza and Zan, who's watching the kids while you guys are here anyway?" "My parents are we'll bring them up next time. I don't think Michael is going to have much luck convincing Lizzie and Kat to come back with us." Max told her. Liz rolled her eyes, "I could have told you that. Michael doesn't really think he can does he? I mean she's his and Maria the two most stubborn people I know STILL, kid," she joked. "Ya I know," Max laughed and then sober," Um I know Lizzie and Kat said we can trust Krit, Alec and their friends but." he let the rest go unsaid. "Max trusts me I may look no older then Lizzie and Kat but I'm the same age as you. I've seen the way Krit and Alec are around those two and the way they look at them. Those guys would die for either of those girls if need be to protect them. According to Max, one of their friends," she explained seeing his confused look. "According to Max she never has seen Alec this way towards any girl. She only heard him talk about a girl like he talks about Kat once before." "What happened?" Max asked. "I'm not sure of the details but the girl ended up in a coma and died a couple years later. Max was there when Alec found out she was dead he took it real hard. Also Krit and Alec aren't the only ones here that will help those two if they need it. Richie and I are always here if they need us and we can also depend on back up from Mac and the other two who know about you guys. I won't even have to explain about aliens hybrids cuz Krit said it was ok to use him and Alec as an excuse as to why the girls need help. Kat too if Lizzie needs help" "How?" "Simple tell them that some people took the Liz as a hostage to get to them cuz they know about them being transgenics. Richie and I don't like lying to Mac and the others but we'll do it if you guys don't want us telling them about your secret. Also there's Max and the other transgenics and trans-humans here, Logan and O.C." "O.C.?" "Original Cindy, she's quite the character. According to Kat you'll meet all them tonight. She arranged it with Max and Logan last night. She thought it might help Michael get it through his head that Lizzie and her are safe here and can trust them if he meets the main group." "Good luck with that," Max joked. Both laughed and then spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on each others lives.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
"You two need to come back! You've been exposed!" Michael yelled. "Dad according to Krit and the others White will just follow us back to Roswell and that would put you in danger he doesn't know about Czechs!" Lizzie shouted back. "Who the hell are the others! How many damn people know about you!" Michael bellowed. "There's Alec, Max, Logan, and O.C. who know us personally, Max is also a transgenic and Logan is her boyfriend, who I'll think you'll like Uncle Alex." Lizzie grinned at him "O.C. is a friend from Jam Pony where we all work, its kinda Transgenic Central. All of them helped me rescue Lizzie. Then there's other transgenics and trans-humans that live in Terminal City who don't know us personally but that the others can call on for help," Kat lied about O.C. not wanting to tell Michael they just told her cuz she already knew about Alec and the others. "Who are all of these people?" Maria asked putting her hand over Michael's mouth to stop him from yelling. "You'll meet them all tonight," Lizzie told everyone. "I talked to Max at work and she set it up with Logan for us to all meet at his place." Kat said. "I'll go to this meeting but that doesn't mean I'm backing down," Michael told the two girls. "Oh give it a rest Michael Lizzie and Kat are old enough to take care of themselves," Isabel retorted. Michael just glared at everyone while they started talking about other things.  
  
(Logan's apartment that night)  
  
Michael and the others followed Lizzie and Kat into the Penthouse, "Um shouldn't you knock first?" Alex asked causing Kat and Lizzie to laugh. "Logan would probably die of shock if any of us ever knock," Alec joked walking up to Kat and putting an arm around her. As he put an arm around Lizzie Krit refrained from the kiss he was about to give her at the glare both him and Alec earned for the greeting of the girls. "Give it a rest Michael" Tess told him as Maria slapped his shoulder. "Hello I'm Logan Cole," Logan said as he walked up to shake everyone's hand. "OK everyone you guys already meant Alec, and Krit. Logan introduced himself; the others are Max and Original Cindy though everyone just calls her O.C." Kat said pointing to everyone. "This is my parents Michael and Maria Guerrin, my Aunt Isabel and Uncle Alex Whitman, and my Aunt Tess and Uncle Max Evans." Lizzie made the introductions on the Roswell side.  
  
Everyone just stood there starring at each other or in Michael's case glaring, for a couple of tense minutes. "Are we going to start explaining or is O.C. going to have to lay the smack down. O.C. cancel plans with a mighty fine boo for this shin dig," Original Cindy broke up the silence. "I guess we'll go first and then you can," Max G. told everyone. "Manticore was started sometime in the 90's, and then the first experiments were considered failures till our groups know as the X-5's. A group of us escaped in '08 a couple of months before the Pulse. Krit and I were part of that group, he ended u pin California and I ended up here, where I meant Logan about two years ago. Of the ones who escaped that night one was recaptured, two are dead and another lost all his memory. I was caught about a year and ½ ago when we tried to take down Manticore. I escaped again with Alec's help and then some others and I went back and destroyed it, freeing all the transgenics and trans-humans," Max explained. "Why didn't you escape with Max, Krit and the others the first time?" Max E. asked Alec. I wasn't part of her unit; my unit was mainly composed of twins of her unit. My twin was one of the ones that escaped who died." "I'm so sorry," Maria told him. Alec just shrugged, "I never meant him or any others from that unit till Max was caught. She and the others had destroyed the labs so Manticore started assigning breeding partners. I was assigned to her but things didn't quite work out," he smirked while Kat and Max G. just rolled their eyes. Max G. had told Kat all about how she and Alec meant. "That's disgusting," Maria, Isabel, and Tess exclaimed. "Tell me about it having to be paired up with Alec. Kat can have him." Max G. joked causing everyone but Alec, Kat and Michael to laugh.  
  
"So you guys are the only ones who know about Lizzie and Kat?" Michael asked not wanting to get off the subject. "Well Joshua knows and a couple other trans-humans but." Lizzie said. "WHAT!" Michael shouted, Max and the others just sighed. "BUT they hardly ever leave there and are TOTALLY trustworthy!" Lizzie finished glaring at her father.  
  
"So how did you two get involved in this?" Max E. asked O.C. and Logan, trying to avoid a fight between Michael and Lizzie. "I meant Max when she tried to rob me to get money to find her sibling," Logan informed them shocking the Roswell group. "Since then I've been helping her and the others by digging up information on Manticore." "How do you get the information?" Tess asked. Logan took a deep breath, "What I tell you can't leave this room" he began looking at them. "Well duh like any of this can," Isabel said causing everyone to laugh. "I'm Eyes Only," Logan told them. "REALLY? How do you interrupt the signals? What kind of comp." Alex started to ask excitedly causing the Roswell group to smile and the Seattle group to look at him like he was crazy. "Alex honey you can play computer geek with Logan all you want later. Right now we need to talk about other things," Isabel calmed her husband down. "Look like you made a new friend boo," O.C. commented. "I found out about my main boo when some of these Manticore fellows came after her, and I've been helping where I can since then," O.C. told everyone.  
  
Max E. nodded, "Well I guess it's our turn to explain," he said looking around. "Michael, Isabel, Tess, and I were in the Roswell '47 crash. We were in incubation pods, Michael, Isabel, and I emerged in "89 and we looked like six years olds. Isabel and I were found by a young couple the Evans and they adopted us while Michael was found by the police and sent to child services. Tess emerged later and was found by our protector Nasedo, who's disappeared. Isabel and I meant Michael at school and knew right away that he was one of us. Our sophomore year of high school there was a shooting at a local restaurant." here he paused and gave Liz a questioning look. "It's ok they all know about Immortals," Liz told him. "Ok well Liz worked there and was shot, and I healed her exposing our secrets. Later Maria and Alex found out also and it was us against the government. We became a family of sorts, later Tess came and we found out about our destiny. In our former life I was king of our planet Antar and Tess was my Queen. Isabel was my sister and princess and betrothed to my second in command Michael. As you can see we didn't take this too seriously. After we found this out Liz was shot by a FBI agent that was after us and we thought she was dead. We didn't know about immortals till we found her here," Max finished.  
  
"And I thought boo and boy wonder here had an amazing story," O.C. commented. After more questions were answered, mainly Michael asking why they should trust them and what dangers Manticore could pose to Lizzie and Kat, the group started to talk about regular things. Maria, Isabel and surprisingly Tess were eager to talk to Liz and catch up on each other lives. Lizzie, Max G. and O.C. talked about work and arranging a time to hang out at Crash. Michael and Max E. questioned Krit about how the group would help Lizzie and Kat if there were in danger. Max E. also kept Michael from threatening Krit too much. While Alex was talking excitedly to Logan about computers.  
  
Alec quietly took Kat aside to talk, "So I take it Lizzie's dad doesn't like us too much?" he commented. "Don't take it personally he's like that with everyone at first. It took him a while to warm up to me when Lizzie told him I knew. According to Isabel he was like this with even Maria, Liz, and Alex at first." Kat told him. "Does he still want you two to go back with them?" he asked nervously. "Ya," Kat replied. "Well are you?" Kat smiled up at him, "Alec it is going to take a lot more then Lizzie's dad to make us leave Seattle anytime soon," she told him. They started to lean in towards each other when they were interrupted by Max E. clearing his throat. "As soon as Isabel can drag Alex away from Logan we'll going to head back to the hotel," he told them. Behind them they could see everyone smirking at them and Michael who was being held back by Maria. "We'll go back to Roswell tomorrow but we'll be up again in a month with the kids to visit," Tess told them as Isabel dragged he husband out the door assuring him he could always talk about computers via email with Logan.  
  
(About three weeks later, Location unknown)  
  
"Sir, we've receive information on the whereabouts of S-101," a young soldier said coming to attention in front of a middle aged officer. "At ease soldier, where is she?" he asked. "We have reports of her and others we believe to be escaped Manticore transgenics taking out one of Manticore's recovery teams. S-101 nearly killed one of them who was a former man of ours but was stopped by two other transgenics. We have a team on stand by to send to apprehend her and her allies." As the soldier was making his report the officer looked over the photos of Kat and the others rescuing Lizzie. "Go after these three first then wait to go after the others till get more information about them," he said handing back one of the pictures.  
  
(Next day, else where)  
  
[God I hate desk work.] Riley Finn sighed as he sat down at his desk. He had been injured earlier that month in a fight with what looked like a new breed of hostiles with amazing abilities and was assigned to desk duty. Due to suspicion of him still having connection to Buffy and her group he was still only a captain and didn't have any hope of climbing up in rank. [Maybe I should just get out of this] he thought looking over the paper work. Just as he was about to leave for the day a form caught his eye, it was an order to send a unit to capture three transgenics in Seattle. [God why can't the government leave them alone] he thought. [Some of them have been out for over seven years and haven't done any harm to the normal population.] He was looking over the form when he saw a surveillance picture of the three transgenics in question. [SHIT!] standing with two other people about her age was Kat. [I got to get a hold of Buffy] he thought grabbing his coat and heading out the office.  
  
(Hyperion, later that day)  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless," Dawn answered the phone. "Dawn, this is Riley, is Buffy there?" "Hey Riley, hang on I'll get her," Dawn said putting him on hold and running to the gym Angel had created in the back. "Hey Buffy Riley's on the phone," Dawn interrupted Buffy and Angel's practice session. "Be right there," Buffy told her putting sword she had practicing with away.  
  
"Hey Riley what's up?" she asked picking up the phone while wiping away some sweat. "They've found Kat," he told her. "What? Who did?" "The Iniative, they're sending a unit to capture her and two other transgenics she's with in Seattle." "Do you know when they left?" she asked. "They leave in two days," he replied. "Ok thanks for the heads up. I hope you don't get in trouble for this," she told him. "It's no problem; I've been thinking about quitting anyway. I have to go, bye." "Ok thanks again. Bye," she hanged up.  
  
"Dawn, Connor, get Cordy, Fred, Willow, and Gunn here as fast as you can," Buffy told them. "Huh, why?" Connor asked. "They've found Kat," she said looking at Angel as he walked in.  
  
(Jam Pony, couple of Days later)  
  
"Hey Kat, Logan told me to tell you he got the high tech computer stuff for Alex," Max said as she opened her locker. Kat laughed, "Thanks, Alec is going to drive Isabel nuts playing with it." Max laughed, "So when are they suppose to be back up?" Alec asked walking in. "They should get here in about a day or so. They're taking their time getting here this time. Why, you and Krit planning on hiding from Michael?" Kat teased. "Hell ya," Krit joked overhearing her. "Get a move on here people! I'm not paying you to stand here socializing! Bip, Bip, Bip!"  
  
"So is everyone going to Crash tonight?" Kat asked Alec as they walked out Jam Pony. "I'm not sure about Krit and Lizzie but everyone else is," he told her. They had gotten a lot closer since Lizzie's capture, but neither still quite knew what their relationship was and it had both of them frustrated as all hell. Kat was still a little scare to let Alec get close and he was trying to give her time but was beginning to get impatient. "I'll see you there then," Kat told him turning the other way. "Ok, c-ya," he replied  
  
(Kat and Lizzie's apartment, later that night)  
  
Alec knocked on the door and waited for Kat to answer. "Hey." he started but stopped when he saw her. Kat was wearing tight red leather pants, and a gold tank top with a black leather jacket. "Um you look good," he told her, for once lost for words, "Where's Lizzie?" he asked. "Thanks," Kat laughed, "she's at Krit's. You ready?" "Ya, lets go."  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Damn am I ever going to beat you at pool?" Alec joked as he and Kat walked down the street. "Nope," she replied smirking. They had spent the night at Crash playing pool, drinking, and dancing. Afterwards Alec decided to accompany her while she went on patrol. "So why do you and Lizzie still do this if neither of you work for the watchers?" he asked. "I'm not sure. I've always been patrolling since I ran away from Angel's. Lizzie's patrolled since she found out she was a slayer. I guess it's in our blood. Buffy always patrolled even after she quit working for the council," Kat replied as a large group of vampires attack them.  
  
Both of them started fighting. Alec flipped the first vamp over then spun kicked another as he went to stake the first. Kat punched her first one knocking it down and then threw a stake at one that was sneaking up on Alec. While she was distracted the first one tackled her. "I think I'm going to have a little fun with you," it smirked. She flipped him over her and then flipped back to her feet and spun kicked him in the head as he got up. "BITCH!" he called her as her eyes started to turn gold. She then staked the vamp and started fighting another. Alec was fighting his third vamp when he noticed Kat starting to loss control, "Shit!" He quickly staked the vamp and ran over to where Kat was busy kicking the shit out of a vampire. Alec caught the vamp as it fell back from one of Kat's kicks, staking it in the back. He then grabbed Kat's shoulders, "Kat listen to me you need to calm down," he told her. "Huh," Kat shook her head to clear it and looked around. "UM I got to go." she started to say nervously realizing that she had almost lost control again. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Alec I didn't mean to." she started. "Shh, its ok, I Kat," he tried calming her down. "I don't know why I." she went on not hearing him, so he did the only thing he could think of to get her mind off what happened. "It's ok Kat," he said pulling her to him and kissing her.  
  
"Um thanks," after he pulled back and she was able to regain her breath. "No prob," he smirked, "Ow! So you need a ride home?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. "Seeing as how you drove me here I would think so," she retorted though he could still detect some nervousness in her voice.  
  
Alec drove her back to her apartment and walked up with her. "Hey Lizzie, you home?" Kat yelled walking in and receiving no reply. "So, um thanks again for everything?" she told Alec nervously. "Kat what happened wasn't you fault. You didn't even lose control," he told her. "But I almost did even with your, Krit, and Max's help I still almost lost control and I was only fighting a couple of vampires" she sighed sitting down on the couch. "But you didn't and you were able to calm down right away. That's the important thing," Alec said sitting down and putting his arm around her shoulders. Kat leaned back against his chest, "Thanks," she murmured as she fell asleep. Alec wrapped his other arm around her and rests his head against the top of hers.  
  
This was how Lizzie and Krit found them when they walked in about an hour later. Both smiled and quietly snuck back out. 


	8. Not Again!

Kat snuggled closer to the warm pillow she was resting against. For the first time she felt totally relax as she woke up after losing or nearly losing control. She usually didn't need much sleep but trying to regain control of her vamp genes always took a lot out of her. As she contemplated why she was so relax she realized the comfy pillow she was lying against was a person and not a pillow. Looking up she found herself starring into intense blue-green eyes. "Morning beautiful," Alec said brushing some hair out of her eyes. "Alec I'm." she started sitting up. "Don't Kat, look I know you're scare about losing control in front of me but you don't have to be. Also I will always be there for you no matter what our relationship is." Kat looked into his eyes and could see that he was telling the truth. "Thanks, but it's not just my vamp genes what if my being with you and the others bring the Iniative attention towards you. I made Lizzie promise not to do anything if they ever came after me so they would just think she's a regular person, I." "First of all I'm not going to make that promise and second there is no way I'm going to let them get a hold of you." During this conversation they had unknowingly been leaning towards each other. "Alec I." Kat began but was silenced as Alec covered her mouth with his own. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. They fall back onto the couch, as he started kissing her neck and she started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Hey you guys, you need to, OH GOD SORRY.." Lizzie stopped as she walked in with Krit. Kat slumped her head on Alec's shoulder as he banged his against the arm of the couch. Both glared at Krit as he commented, " So what have you two been up to all night? OW! What was that for?" "For taking my line!" Lizzie smirked, "If you two are done, you guys and Krit need to get to work. I have to get ready for my parents and every one, they should get here sometime this afternoon." Lizzie told them trying to keep from laughing at the glares Kat and Alec kept sending her and Krit, as they got ready. Kat went to her room to change clothes. "Hey do we have time to stop by my place?" Alec asked. "We figured you'd forget so we stop by your place on the way here." Krit said not brothering to keep the laughter from his voice as he handed Alec a change of clothes. "Thanks, how did you get in, the lock is pick proof even for a transgenic. I made sure of it," he asked. "But it wasn't alien proof," Lizzie held up her hand and let off a bit of energy, "It was easy." "You've been hanging out with Richie and us too much Lizzie," Kat commented walking in for the last part of the conversation. "Remind me to find an alien proof lock," Alec muttered walking into the bathroom. "No such thing!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Lizzie was walking up to the apartment with the groceries when she was grabbed from behind. [Not again,] she thought dropping the bag as she threw all her weight back against her opponent knocking both of them down. She quickly rolled off the guy and swept her leg around to trip his partner. Two more soldiers looking type men grabbed each of her arms. The first started to pull out what looked like a gun only to have it knocked out of his hand by a small blond. Lizzie felt one of the men holding her get pulled away with her now free arm she punched the one still holding her. She yanked her arm away and then flipped him over her shoulder and punched him again knocking him out. Another soldier came towards her only to get thrown across the hall by a blast of green light. "WHAT HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Michael yelled lowering his hand.  
  
"I'm not sure. These army guys tried to attack me and then these guys showed up and helped me," Lizzie said turning back towards the people who helped her. There were five girls and three guys.  
  
"Where's Kat?" Angel asked the young blond girl from the picture. The girl immediately backed up and stuck her hand out in front of her, as did four of the older people who had shown up, including the one that shot the green energy. "Who are you and what do you want with Kat?" Lizzie asked preparing to blast him. "We could be asking you that too, most of you guys don't feel human or completely human anyway," one of the dark haired men commented. "Connor not now, it's ok we're friends of hers. I'm Buffy; this is my sister Dawn and her boyfriend Connor. The red head is Willow, and the brown haired girl next to her is Cordy. The couple after her is Fred and Gunn, and the tall man is my husband Angel." "We're here to help Kat, a friend of ours in the government informed us the Iniative found out she's here." Dawn told them.  
  
"Prove it." Michael started but was interrupted by Lizzie. "They're telling the truth dad. They match Kat's descriptions of them, and she's a slayer and he's a vamp, and he's a half vamp," she said pointing to Buffy, Angel, and Connor. "How." Gunn began, "She's a slayer." Angel replied. "ANOTHER transgenic slayer!" "No, alien hybrid slayer," "LIZZIE!" the Roswell gang yelled as she pulled out her cell phone to call Kat. "Excuse me, ALIEN HYBRID?" Cordy asked. "Long story," Maria commented holding back Michael, "Why did you think Lizzie was a transgenic?" "Like we said a friend of ours told us the Iniative found Kat, they sent a unit to capture her and two other people in the picture who they figured where transgenics." Willow told them handing them the picture.  
  
"Kat? It's Lizzie, listen Angel's here with everyone. They said the Iniative..Kat? Kat? SHIT!" Lizzie hanged up and tried Alec's phone but received no answer. "DAMN IT ALEC PICK UP!" "Lizzie." Tess said. "What?" Tess handed her a picture with her, Kat, and Alec in it.  
  
(Same time, Elsewhere.)  
  
Kat and Alec where on a run when Kat's cell started ringing, "Hey," she answered it. "WHAT." Kat started to say in shock only to be interrupted by the arrival of men in army gear. Alec and her quickly got off their bikes and started to fight. Kat shoved her bike into the guy in front of her and then swept kicked another. As she started towards her third opponent she felt a sharp pain in her back and all went black.  
  
Alec was fighting his second guy when he saw Kat go down. He started towards her when he was stunned and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
(Jam Pony)  
  
Max and Krit were getting their things from their lockers when Lizzie came in with her family and a group of people they didn't know. When she saw them she ran over to them ignoring Normal's protests about the lounge and locker area being for employees only. "Hey you can't." Normal for once did the smart thing and shut his mouth when he saw the glares from Michael, Angel, and Connor.  
  
"Have you guys seen Kat and Alec?" she asked hurriedly. "No they've should have been back from their run by now. Why?" Krit asked getting worried by Lizzie's nervousness. "Angel and the L.A. gang showed up, the Iniative found Kat and they've come to warn her. I was attack by a group of Iniative soldiers earlier and they helped me. When I tried to call Kat and warn her our call was interrupted and then Alec wasn't answering when I tried him. The Iniative think we're all transgenics cuz of this picture," she explained showing them the picture Tess had handed her.  
  
They all look at each other worried about their friends. "We should probably go over to Logan's and see if he can find anything out," Max G. said as they headed out. "Hey you're not off the clock yet you.." Normal shut up again at the looks he received.  
  
(Logan's Apartment)  
  
Everyone was watching a video footage taken by a hover cam of Kat and Alec fighting the Iniative men, when Buffy looked up towards the door all a sudden. The Roswell and Seattle gang, except for Lizzie, gave her odd looks. The rest of the L.A. gang tensed up. Liz and Richie cautiously walked into the room and looked straight at Buffy. "Neither of us play the game," Liz said shocking everyone in the room but Lizzie. "Which of you is immortal and why won't you shock Lizzie?" Max G. asked after she recovered from shock. "Just me, I don't play either," Buffy told everyone. "Simple according to Kat, Buffy would be about forty by now but she doesn't look older then her early 20's." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Isn't anybody here normal," Michael muttered earning a glare from Maria. "I was able to track them to this location," Logan pointed to a location on a map stopping Michael and Maria's argument before it could start.  
  
After much arguing it was decided that Lizzie, Krit, Michael, Max E., Tess, Liz, Richie, Buffy, and Angel would go into the building. Isabel, Cordelia, and Dawn would be driving the get-away cars with Gunn and Connor guarding Cordy and Dawn since Isabel had her powers and didn't need protection. Fred, Alex, and Logan would be in the surveillance van, Krit and Max G. had gotten from somewhere (they didn't say and no one asked), with Max G. guarding them and driving. Willow would help with communication and surveillance from the apartment, while Maria, much to her displeasure, watched all the Roswell gang's kids.  
  
(Building)  
  
Alec came to finding himself in a cell with Kat unconscious in the one next to him. He started to reach through the bars to see if she was all right and to wake her up but received a huge shock for the effort. He grimaced, as he pulled back, "I wouldn't try that again," an older man said walking into the room. He gestured to the cell where Kat was just coming to and two soldiers opened it up. They injected her with something and then dragged her out, holding her in front of their superior.  
  
"Where are the slayers and her friends?" the man asked Kat who remained silent. She received a punch in her stomach for this. "What do you know about Manticore?" she was asked and again said nothing, getting punched in the face this time. "LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE YOU BASTARDS!" Alec yelled. The Man gestured towards him and two more soldiers headed towards Alec. Just as they opened the cage all hell broke loose.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Liz ran her hand over the electric lock frying it along with any alarms with her powers while Tess mind warped the soldiers into not seeing them and the others.  
  
"LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE YOU BASTARDS!" they heard Alec yell. They came into a large room to see two soldiers holding a beat up looking Kat while two more were getting Alec from a cage. Max, Michael, and Lizzie used their powers to blast the soldiers holding Kat and Alec while the others started to take on some of the guards who had finally noticed something was wrong.  
  
Tess was fighting with a man twice her size when another started to come up behind her with a gun. Richie seeing what was happening punched the guy he was fighting; he took the soldier's gun, and fired twice killing the men going after Tess. During this Liz was fighting three guards, two grabbed her arms while the third prepared to shoot her but a green shield appeared in front of her and then the man was thrown into the wall and knock unconscious. Max E. came up to her as she pulled away from her stunned captors. She spin kicked one in the stomach before he became aware of her new found freedom and dunking a punch from the other she swept kicked him knocking him to the floor. Max knocked out the first one who was started to get up while Liz took care of the other one. All a sudden Max was pushed out of the way and he heard a shot. He turned to see a now bleeding from the shoulder Liz fire her own gun at a soldier who had tried to sneak up on him. "Liz! You ok?" "Ya it'll heal in a minute," she replied and continued fighting.  
  
While the others took care of the guards Angel, Michael, Krit, and Lizzie went to help Alec and Kat. Alec who had gotten loose was fighting a couple of guards. Kat was also now freed, and fighting the drugs given to her was now fighting the head soldier. "Is that all you got. Even that bitch of a mother of yours was better then this," he taunted as he block one of her punches. He was trying to make her lose control of her vamp genes so she would make a mistake. "You're nothing more then a freak like her, the other slayer slut, and other transgenics," he sneered trying to get in a few punches of his own. Kat finally lost the battle with her vamp genes; grabbing him by the throat she roughly shoved him up against the wall.  
  
Alec and Angel who had been making their way towards her saw what was happening. Alec ran up to her spinning her around grabbed her arms as she started to struggle against him, punching him. He made no moves against her except to block any punches and to keep her from going after the man she had been ready to kill. "KAT! STOP THIS NOW! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" he yelled blocking another punch only to receive one in the stomach. Just as she punched him Kat regained control, she looked at Alec seeing the marks of her earlier assault on him and started to back away, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Alec grabbed her and pulled her towards him before she could run, letting her cry on his shoulder. Angel came over after finishing with the head soldier. He gestured for Alec to get her out of there. Michael, Richie, and Krit held back as Alec and the others got Kat out of the building. They came out a couple of minutes later with grim faces. As soon as everyone was away the building burst into flames.  
  
(Logan's Apartment.)  
  
"You need to come back with us," Angel demanded for the hundredth time. "I'm staying HERE" Kat replied, "Alec and the others are trying to help me with being able to control my vampire genes." Angel started to argue but was interrupt by Buffy, " Ok Kat, just make sure you stay in touch from now on," she said sending Angel a look to keep quiet. Everyone was startled when Lizzie busted out laughing and glanced from Buffy and Angel to her parents. Kat figuring out what her insane, and annoying roommate found so funny rolled her eyes and glared at her. "What is so funny about all this?" Michael demanded in the same tone Angel had been talking to Kat with. "Buffy and Angel just reminded me of another couple I know, and this meeting reminded me of one we had a couple weeks ago," she smirked. Everyone but Kat, Angel, and Michael laughed.  
  
As everyone was exchanging information Alec started to leave with Kat who was still a little upset about what happened earlier. "Hey, where." "Where do you thi.." Angel and Michael started but were silenced by slaps and glares from their wives.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Alec led Kat to the basement of Joshua's old house. She sat down next to him as he started to play the piano for her. She fell asleep leaning against his shoulder. Alec stopped playing after a while picked her up taking her over to a bed in the corner and lay her down. He lay down beside her and kissed her forehead.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
